Mike Mavinsky
Michelene "Mike" Mavinsky '''is a character originating from the old Cartoon Network show Mike, Lu, & Og. she moves into Peach Creek with her family at the beginning of the story and starts a crossover fan fiction adaption of Mike, Lu, & Og + Ed, Edd, n Eddy created by PerkyGoth14. Mike is a city girl from Manhattan, New York and was a foreign exchange student in her original series, but is a new girl in town in the crossover spin-off. Family * Mr. Mavinsky (father) * Mrs. Mavinsky (mother) * Mike's Aunt (aunt) * Mike's Uncle (uncle) * Mike's cousins (cousins) * Petey Sampson (future son in altered timeline) Fanfiction * https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9554351/1/The-Cul-De-Sac-It-s-A-Whole-New-Learning-Experience * https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10704195/1/The-New-Start * https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10855484/1/Fast-Times-at-Peach-Creek-Junior-High Relationship with the Cul-De-Sac Kids '''Ed Mike likes Ed like an older brother type friend, though sometimes she's like an older sister and looks out for him. She thinks he's very odd, loud, and random, but she likes him anyway. Edd/Double D Mike often tries to get Double D to relax more due to being very smart and a pet to all of the teachers in school. She's not as smart as him, but Double D often teaches her from right and wrong. That's even how they first meet, it's his birthday and he's allowed to get a jawbreaker for himself as a present. Mike also often goes to Double D for help and tries to help him out in return. Eddy Eddy is Mike's new best friend and they are almost alwyas hanging out together, mostly because Eddy has a crush on Mike. When not absorbed into his scamming ways, Mike often teaches him from right and wrong like Double D would. Mike also tends to look out for Eddy more than Ed or Double D due to their closeness. After May I Have This Ed? they start dating, but break up in The New Start for personal reasons. Eddy also finds out that Action Guy is actually Mike. Sarah Mike and Sarah hate each other to the core. Sarah first looked up to Mike like a big sister until her brother and his friends showed up and 'stole' Mike from her. Mike is clearly not interested. Though, because of Mike sometimes, Sarah gets punished for the consequences of her actions. Jimmy Mike feels Jimmy is a kid who can't do much damage and tends to be annoyed with him. Jonny Mike and Jonny don't interact very much, but she has said that he needs to move out of the cul-de-sac into an insane asylum. Nazz Despite being one of the popular kids who hates the Ed's, Mike and Nazz actually get along okay, also even though Mike is a tomboy and Nazz is a girly girl which reminds Mike of her friendship with Lu back on the island. Nazz and Mike are often seen together and just hanging out, having fun together, but neither have been to each other's houses. Kevin Mike formerly had a crush on Kevin, but she realized how much of a jerk he can be and just abandons him after her first story appearance. Kevin hates Mike because of this and is sexist to her during Tight End Ed and doesn't allow her to join the football team, but she's proved to be stronger than him. When they are teammates, they actually talk to each other, possibly just to help their team. Kankers Due to how they treat the Ed's, Mike isn't so keen on the Kanker Sisters. However, in The New Start, she forms an unlikely bond with Marie because of personal reasons. The Kankers often keep Mike away whenever they go to stalk and harrass the Ed's. Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female characters